Jamais seul
by Motokolas
Summary: Après la guerre contre Aizen, Ichigo se rend sur la tombe de sa mère, Masaki.


**Jamais seul **par Motokolas

Disclaimer : Bleach est à T. Kubo (dites monsieur, on pourrait pas revoir shirosaki/Hichigo un peu ??)

Pairing : Hum... pas vraiment de pairing mais c'est du Ichi/Hichi

Résumé : Ichigo revient sur la tombe de sa mère après la guerre contre Aizen.

Blabla de l'auteur : Je manque cruellement de temps pour écrire. Je poste encore moins que d'habitude, et je ne postais déjà pas souvent ^^;

Ce petit texte est pour ma propre maman qui me manque...

* * *

La fin d'après-midi était si froide que l'air qu'expirait Ichigo se condensait immédiatement en petit nuage devant son visage. D'un geste lent il replaça correctement son épaisse écharpe qui avait glissé sur le côté, laissant sa nuque vulnérable aux morsures du froid.

La Guerre contre Aizen s'était terminée quelques jours plus tôt et Ichigo avait ressenti le besoin de se recueillir.

- "Salut maman", lança t-il en s'accroupissant devant la tombe de Kurosaki Masaki. Le corps du jeune homme - pas encore tout à fait remis du traitement subit pendant la guerre - le fit souffrir mais il l'ignora.

"Je suis venu seul, j'avais besoin de te parler sans que mon idiot de père ne fasse n'importe quoi à côté de moi" expliqua-t-il.

Ichigo resta là un long moment à réfléchir dans le silence le plus complet du cimetière. Même après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle aurait répondu à toutes ses questions, même les plus futiles et triviales.

-"Tu sais" commença Ichigo d'une voix faible, "j'ai longtemps cru que les différents sentiments que ta mort m'a laissé ne disparaîtraient jamais. Mais je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui la colère et la culpabilité ne sont plus là...il ne me reste plus que la tristesse et le manque. Je me demande si ça disparaitra un jour…"

Mais Ichigo savait que le vide laissé par Masaki ne pourrait jamais être comblé entièrement, même s'il s'estompait avec le temps. Les moments où il pensait à elle se faisaient moins fréquents, à tel point qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir peur d'oublier sa mère… Avant de se rendre compte que c'était tout simplement impossible.

Il savait aussi que tout l'amour qu'il pourrait recevoir –aussi sincère soit-il - ne serait jamais l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère.

Ichigo laissa s'échapper un soupir :

-"Je ne sais pas si je dois pardonner à papa d'avoir jouer les ignorants pendant tout ce temps. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu éviter bien des problèmes s'il me l'avait dit. Si seulement il m'avait expliqué, je-…" Ichigo s'interrompit et serra ses points dont les doigts étaient déjà engourdis par le froid. "Il y a des jours où je me sens si seul malgré les gens autour de moi car j'ai l'impression que personne ne peut saisir l'intensité de tout ce que j'ai pu traverser."

Il leva les yeux au ciel dont le gris uniforme presque blanc laissait présager de la neige.

-"Idiot…" fit une voix que lui seul put entendre.

N'importe qui aurait sursauté en entendant cette voix à l'intérieur même de sa tête, mais pas le jeune homme qui en avait l'habitude. Ichigo décida d'ignorer purement et simplement son hollow. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui maintenant.

Entre Iui et Shiro (c'est ainsi qu'Ichigo avait-très originalement- surnommé son double) les relations avaient nettement évolué.

Pendant la guerre d'hiver, seule sa resureccion avait pu venir à bout d'Aizen... Pour obtenir ce pouvoir, Ichigo avait du prendre un gros risque et accepter de mélanger entièrement son reiatsu à celui de son hollow. Depuis, Shiro semblait comme "calmé" , pour ne pas dire "satisfait". Ichigo n'avait pas cherché plus loin, tant que son double décoloré aux yeux dorés ne tentait pas prendre le contrôle de son corps, tout allait bien.

Ichigo regarda Shiro se matérialiser sous les premiers flocons de neige cotonneux qui se mirent à tomber silencieusement.

Toujours sans un bruit, le hollow tendit sa main blanche vers son roi et murmura :

-"Mais moi je suis là mon roi. Je suis là. Et je le serais toujours."

Ichigo esquissa presque un sourire en saisissant la main d'albâtre et répondit simplement :

-"Je sais."

* * *

Mon dieu que c'est fluffy... _


End file.
